Chocolate
by maureenbrown
Summary: "I see you two have finally hooked up." Evie grins excitedly, squeezing her hands together excitedly and rocking back and forth on her heels. "What? Of course we didn't. What makes you think that?" Jay snarls at his best friend. "Chocolate." One-shot/drabble, Jaylos/Jarlos with mentions of Benlos.


A/N: SASSY CARLOS IS THE BEST CARLOS. Also, yay, I finally got my computer back! Descendants is being taken off of OnDemand today. There have been tears. Anyways, without further ado, read on! :D

x-x-x

"Jay, what the _hell_?"

"What is it now, Carlos?"

"You didn't tell me I had chocolate _all over my face_!"

"So?"

"So? I made a fool of myself in front of a hot guy?" Carlos exclaims.

Hot guy? What hot guy? Jay isn't aware of anybody good looking enough to…

Oh.

Prince Ben. Soon to be King Ben. The thought of him now makes Jay's blood boil.

"You're mad at _me_ because of your inability to eat properly?" Jay snaps suddenly.

Carlos' eyes widen, he probably wasn't expecting Jay's outburst. "Well, even if it weren't Ben, you should've told me anyways!" He chides.

Jay hates the way that 'Ben' is spoken on Carlos' tongue. "What does it matter, anyways? We're not here for dating." Jay reminds him.

Carlos laughs, hysterically and sarcastically. "Says the one that immediately waltzes up to Audrey and calls her 'foxy.'"

"What's it to you?" Jafar's son snarls.

"It's degrading!" Carlos shouts, stepping closer to Jay defiantly.

Jay's not gonna lie, when the de Vil boy gets lippy, it turns him on a little.

Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

"So 'hot guy' is a lot better?" Jay counters, looking down slightly upon the other boy, his muscled arms crossed.

Carlos glares daggers up at him, but his chocolate-covered lip twitches, symbolizing that he realized he's also at fault.

Jay smirks. "I thought so." He says lowly and turns back around to his bed to unpack his duffel bag.

There's a sudden weight on his back and he almost stumbles.

"Carlos, what the hell?" He turns to see a pair of brown eyes right next to his face.

"God dammit, why do you have to be strong?" The white-haired boy mumbles, irritated, still trying in vain to tackle Jay onto the bed.

Jafar's son chuckles and flips Carlos over his shoulder so that he lands on the bed, next to his bag and Jay is hovering over him.

Carlos' eyes widen, computing how he ended up there before Jay clambers on top of him. There's a bit of fear in Carlos' expression, mixed with exhaustion and intrigue.

" _Never_ call Ben hot again." Jay warns, his breath ghosting on Carlos' lips as his eyes narrow dangerously.

"And if I do?" Cruella's son challenges.

Jay raises a single eyebrow and Carlos' gulp is the only response.

"Besides… I don't know why you're freaking out. The chocolate looks enticing." Says Jay on an afterthought.

"Be careful, make sure not to use your entire vocabulary in one sentence. Since when do you use words like 'enticing?'" Carlos snorts.

"Since I'm describing the likes of you." Jay replies smoothly back.

Carlos' eyes shimmer when he picks up on the fact that Jay is actually flirting with him, not just jokingly.

"I'd give you a compliment also, but you don't like 'hot guy,' so I'm not sure what to give you." He says with a smirk.

"How about boyfriend?" Jay asks innocently.

There's silence.

The smug look on Jay's face makes Carlos what to shut him up.

So he does.

Carlos grabs Jay by the back of his neck and connects their lips together, heatedly and passionately.

Jay grinds his hips into the younger boy's, kissing back with the force of a whirlwind.

Moans echo off the walls of the dormitory room, and everybody makes sure not to disrupt the villains.

x-x-x

"I see you two have finally hooked up." Evie grins excitedly, squeezing her hands together excitedly and rocking back and forth on her heels.

"What? Of course we didn't. What makes you think that?" Jay snarls at his best friend.

"Carlos' zipper is down." Mal points out, leaning on Evie and grinning at the two boys back in their dorm.

Carlos scowls and pulls it back up. "I just used the bathroom before I got here."

"Jay's jacket is undone." Evie adds.

"I'm trying out a new style." Jay immediately lies.

"There's chocolate smeared _all over_ both of your lips." The two giggle out simultaneously.

Jay and Carlos turn to each other, eyes wide and eyebrows narrowed.

" _Again_ , Jay? You didn't fucking tell me!"


End file.
